ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mandalic Stab
recent tests have indicated that attack plays little to no role in this attack. damage to a lesser colibri did not increase when using Yellow Curry and soul voice Minuet III & IV however Herculean etude and Uncanny Etude caused almost a one thousand point boost in damage (both spells provide roughly 16 dex/str) further testing shows that double dex songs and full dex gear yields about 40% more damage than a strength build; however, maximum damage on both sides was reached when both of the stats were raised evenly. *ATK: 1.2k *STR: 1.4k *DEX: 1.6k *STR & dex: 1.7k. * TP modifiers seem to be low to insignifigant i would place them if given the choice at 2.0 2.2 and 2.4 but I would like someone to verify this for me please *Copied and pasted this from article to here by me; I did not actually post this info. --Nicknick 13:09, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Nick. Was this tested using Sneak Attack? Or Trick Attack with a warm body between you and the bird? I ask because crits such as SA(and TA when you have Assassin) effectively add a large amount of +attack. There's more to it than that, but that's the end effect. What this means is against a lesser colibri, it's very likely that adding Sneak Attack capped your attack, making further +attack have little-to-no effect. Can we get a confirmation of some +attack numbers without forcing a crit?Rep-o 22:43, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry mate, I didn't post this info as I said above ^^; It was just on the main article and I felt it belonged to go in discussion rather than giving "evidence" as to this is how Mandalic Stab actually works. --Nicknick 17:30, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Studio Gobli information According to Studio Gobli Mandalic Stab multiplies attack by 1.66 this explains why attack was does very little for the WS on merit mobs. The WS is already reaching cRatio 2 or close to it. This is why it performs worse than Shark Bite on merit mobs but outperform it on high defense/high level endgame mobs. Element properties Fusion/compression. Originally stated Fusion/gravitation. However, after testing, Mandalic Stab -> Cross reaper = nothing (instead of darkness) and Dancing Edge -> Mandalic stab = Gravitation --Beaster 00:20, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Assassin's Charge While this is outperformed by DE on Merit lvl mobs...... Assassin's Charge and Mandalic Stab finally make AC really worthwhile on higher lvl mobs. Finally a high lvl One Hit WS for Thf. Aphugel 01:29, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Rumor of Fact? A rumor has been flying around that Mandalic Stab gives a +# bonus to Treasure Hunter after use...anyone else heard this or tested this? -- 04:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Considering how many TH rumors show up for so many little things, I would believe such an idea would require substantial testing before it could show up even with a verification tag. --Taeria Saethori 05:50, 5 April 2009 (UTC)